Arathorian Coalition
The Arathorian Coalition is a group comprised of characters from the Kingdom of Stromgarde, the Arathi Highlands, and refugees from the other Northern settlements who have united in common purpose to see the highlands ushered into a brighter future--standing together against the many threats arrayed against them. We are loyal to the Royal house of Trollbane and work tirelessly to ensure the Kingdom's survival as we patiently await Danath Trollbane's return. As a guild, we focus on the lore of the land, the story of each character within the guild, and the telling of the guild's overall story via quality role-play. We are dedicated to developing characters via story-driven roleplay and providing a fun, drama-free environment for Stromgarde roleplayers where members have a chance to interact with a variety of other guilds and groups. A coalition is a pact or treaty among individuals or groups, during which they cooperate in joint action, each in their own self-interest, joining forces together for a common cause. This alliance may be temporary or a matter of convenience. A coalition thus differs from a more formal covenant. Possibly described as a joining of 'factions', usually those with overlapping interests rather than opposing. Links Guild Website - http://arathorian.shivtr.com Arathi Academy of magic Website - http://www.arathiacademy.enjin.com Additional Information As the largest remaining Arathi roleplay guild, we focus on the lore of the land, the story of each character within the guild, and the telling of the guild's overall story via quality role-play. We are dedicated to developing characters via story-driven roleplay and providing a fun, drama-free environment for Stromgarde roleplayers, where members have a chance to interact with a variety of other guilds and groups. A More Traditional View of the Highlands DISCLAIMER: The Arathorian Coalition as a guild tends to avoid such fanon that is not in some way grounded in World of Warcraft lore. We do not recognize fanon such as that written by others for the Arathorian Empire, the Arathorian Legion and other such writings that depict the history of the highlands in a way that contradicts Warcraft lore. These have been the source of much controversy in Arathi RP and we will continue to avoid them so as to remove ourselves and our RP from such controversy. IC Goals *To unite the people of the highlands under one banner. *To safeguard the people of the highlands against the many threats that have arisen. *To care for and educate those orphaned by the many wars that have plagued the Arathi highlands and the people of the North. *To weed out corruption among the remaining Nobility of Stromgarde. *To work with the other Northern settlements and stand firm against the forsaken, the syndicate and all those who would see our mighty nation driven to its knees. Guild Leadership Duchess of Alabaster Valley: Hellissa Brisby Duke of Alabaster Valley: Tavaril Brisby Viscount of Belgrave: Charles Fredrickson 'Court Wizard: 'Gehlnarine Liridian Recruitment All those interested in the guild are encouraged to visit the website and fill out an application. Alternatively, those interested may contact any of the guild's officers in game. Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Stromgarde Guilds